The invention refers to an plug connector for hollow spacer profiles of insulating glass panes.
A plug connector of this type is known from EP 0 133 655. It is a casting, and has trough-shaped triangular openings in its center web. These are used for positive engagement with wall deformations in the hollow spacer profile. Being a casting made of plastic, zinc, or the like, such an plug connector is relatively expensive. Another unfavorable aspect is the increased material expense resulting from the high thickness of the center web, which is needed in order to shape the trough openings. In addition, because of its restricted depth and oblique walls, the trough shape does not allow optimum wall deformation of the hollow profiles, or optimum positive engagement. Another disadvantage is that the known plug connector has a projecting rib as the stop for the hollow profiles that are slid on, which spaces the connection points of the hollow profiles away from each other in an undesirable manner.
Additional plug connectors of conventional design are known in a variety of embodiments, for example from EP 283 689 or DE-OS 34 08 600. These plug connectors are retained in the hollow profiles only by clamping engagement by means of their retaining catches. This fastening capability is insufficient for many applications.
The object on which the invention is based is therefore that of indicating a more economical plug connector and plug connection, that offer a better fastening capability.